In order to detect, diagnose and fix problems with a local application installed on local client devices, a service provider, such as a software provider, may need to log and analyze activity, performance and a state of the application across a single client device and across multiple distributed client devices. Local applications can generate a large amount of raw data, which may be transmitted over a network to the service provider to enable analysis of the data at the service provider. Retrieving large amounts of data over the network may consume valuable server and network resources and may overly burden the server when collecting data from large numbers of applications. Additionally, a service provider may need to install separate tools on the client devices to facilitate data monitoring and analysis. Direct interaction with the client devices may also be necessary to collect and analyze data. Furthermore, application data may continuously change over time, which may compound the difficulties of collecting and monitoring data of applications across a large number of distributed client devices.